A Mentor's Lesson: LeviaMaryne Interaction
by C9Yumi
Summary: Levia is left confused after receiving a cryptic message from her teacher. What lesson is so important that she must face it alone, in the middle of the night? Based off of characters from the role-playing group Elements-Academy on DeviantArt.


_** This story is based off of characters created for the roleplaying group. For more information on the characters, please refer to their original owners' reference sheets ** I do not own Levia, yet I have been given permission to use her for this story. Enjoy! :)_

It had been a couple of hours after the moon had risen. Levia had received a cryptic message from her teacher stating:

"My dear student, please meet me by the lake on the grounds once the moon has graced us with her light. It's time for you to find true meaning."

Anxious yet eager to learn the purpose of the message, Levia paced around the lake's bank. Her teacher still hadn't arrived. She sighed, took off her boots, and put her feet in the water. The water was cool at first but warmed up quickly with her body heat. The roaring waves reassured her that her mentor would not leave her alone.

Waves? she thought. A lake shouldn't have any waves...

She turned in shock when Maryne's hand met her shoulder.

"Levia, thank you for meeting me here." She smiled warmly.

"I would never miss an opportunity to learn, Mrs. Maryne," Levia tried to return the smile but her anticipation was too great. "What are we here to do?"

"Patience, child," Maryne placed her hand on Levia's cheek and stared into her ruby red eyes. "You will know very soon."

Maryne stepped into the lake and dove in, motioning Levia to do the same. Levia followed her teacher with caution. She had swam in the lake many times before with her fellow students, even dove all the way to the bottom to touch the sand with her feet and play with the animal companions that lived there. However this time, when she saw the bottom of the lake, the bottom could not be seen. The depths seemed to stare back coldly at her. Maryne's megalodon Vasilias tagged along, circling like a vulture above them, alongside Levia's narwhal Mononeros. Even though everyone knew that Maryne's companion was tame, swimming next to a battle-scarred megalodon was still a terrifying experience.

It seemed like an eternity when finally Maryne stopped the group and turned to Levia.

"What you're about to see is one of the Academy's best kept secrets."

Levia didn't respond, just anticipated her mentor's next actions.

"O depths, to you I owe my power. Please reveal your secrets to me as I give my heart to you."

With these words, the bottom of the lake rumbled, and the sand gave way to a monumental yet ruined temple. Levia could feel the strong current pushing from the once opulent buildings and pillars, the current that was causing the waves on the surface. Clearly, even though the temple had seen better days, it's power remained. Maryne swam to the steps of the uppermost sanctuary and entered. Levia gave a look back at the menacing Vasilias looming above them, and at Mononeros, who even though looked worried, would not move closer to the temple.

Inside the sanctuary, the ceiling looked like it was only a few meters away from the surface. The moon's reflection gave light to the interior, outlining the beautiful architecture with silver linings. In the back, a small, underwhelming pedestal stood. Maryne waited for Levia to approach the seemingly out-of-place stand. Then, she placed her hand over it, and a small orb of water emerged. The core of the orb contained a golden glowing whirlpool. The light emanating from it was like a lit candle. The orb lifted itself upon Maryne's command into her hands, where she presented it to Levia.

"Levia. This is the most important lesson I can teach you. Just like every cell in your body, every drop of water in this world contains life, potential. Listen to it's heart, surrender yourself to it's sound. Only then will it allow itself to flow through you."

Maryne then softly handed the floating orb to Levia. It's light magnified to light up the whole room as if the sun were shining into it. Even bathed in it's glory, Levia felt afraid. The power was overwhelming. Upon this realization, the room returned to it's original state, the orb returning to it's pedestal as if escaping Levia's grasp, and both Maryne and Levia were ejected from the sanctuary. Levia squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them again, her teacher and her were standing on the sandy bottom of the lake, as she was used to seeing it. She didn't understand why but she began to tear up.

"Mrs. Maryne, what just happened?" Levia cupped her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

Maryne embraced Levia with the warmth only a mother's hug could give and smiled. "Do not worry, my student. You still have much to learn."


End file.
